


Restaurant

by Ami_Bel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, absolute control shipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami_Bel/pseuds/Ami_Bel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giovanni and Cyrus go out to dinner. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Another ACS gift prompt. Originally posted on Tumblr, I'm also posting it here with the others. Featuring mafioso Giovanni, who owns a stereotypical Italian restaurant.

Giovanni never thought of himself as possessive. At least, he didn’t before. And it wasn’t Cyrus’ fault if some teeny-bopper waitress flirted with him. He wasn’t punishing him for it. His justification was that he was only, nicely, reminding him who he belonged to.

He enjoyed watching Cyrus squirm and his smile said as much. If anything, it was Cyrus’ fault for not paying closer attention to him. He should’ve been focusing only on him instead of giving a free lecture on which pasta sauce came from which region of Italy during which time period. Who cared about that? Okay, it had been interesting for the first five minutes, endearing even, that he thought Giovanni might enjoy the lesson. But after five minutes and one giggle too many from their waitress in the wrong direction, he decided to just ever so nicely give Cyrus a polite ‘shut the fuck up’.

He slipped out of his shoe, extended his leg and lightly began running the toes of his foot up and down the crotch of Cyrus’ pants. A long checkered tablecloth hid his actions and they were sitting in a secluded part of the restaurant. No one would see him engage in a little foreplay and even if they did, it wasn’t like he was going to stop. He owned the place, financially speaking.

All the staff had been Rocket grunts at one point or another and they all knew not to disturb their boss or whatever business meetings he conducted on sight. Most of the figured his guest, the lanky man in the sharp suit with even sharper eyes, was either just another business partner or a schlep who would soon loose his money or his life. With a lazy nod, Giovanni figured the girl must be new. Her flirting was just for a bigger tip and nothing for him to worry about. He knew it but he still didn’t like it.

Even as he hid his face behind a menu and sat there as if nothing were out of the ordinary, there was still the menacing aura that over came him. Cyrus had stopped moving entirely and sat perfectly still with a shocked expression on his face. It was his growing erection that Giovanni was more concerned about.

He held his menu down and gave orders with complete normalcy, not even bothering to whisper.

“Undo them for me.”

Cyrus reacted immediately, not even needing to be told any details. He bit his lip and slid his hands under the table to undo his belt and pull open the front of his slacks. He then sat in anticipation with hunched shoulders and stared at the empty place setting in front of him with his arms to his side like a kid in trouble.

Giovanni let out a chuckle and reached for the glass of wine in front of him. Cyrus was too cute. He took a sip of the glass then put it down before he choked on it. Further exploration had revealed that Cyrus, quite unintentionally, was also very erotic.

“Cyrus,” he purred.

Cyrus jumped in his seat upon hearing his name and finally lifted his head. For a moment, he almost felt sorry for what he was doing, Cyrus blushing face made him look like he was going to cry.

“Panties? Again?”

Cyrus took in a deep breath and tried to move in his seat. His mistake, and he let out a whimper as he felt him now rubbing along the sides of his shaft.

“Yes,” he answered. “I thought… you didn’t mind…”

“Oh, I don’t,” Giovanni replied mischievously as he pressed a little harder. “It’s just these are rather lacy?”

He traced his toes up and down the imprint of Cyrus’ hardened cock and enjoyed the feeling of his sheer dress socks against the fabric of his panties and heat of his body.

Cyrus clenched his teeth and Giovanni smiled wider. He could feel him throbbing now. He lowered his foot only enough to give a slight tug at the seams then pressed forward again to pet his scrotum. Cyrus small whine and the fact that he was enjoying this humiliation play so thoroughly made him question whether or not he was becoming some kind of sadist. Maybe once they got home, he would try putting a collar on him… It was a strangely pleasant thought, poor Cyrus in nothing but frilly panties and a collar as he cried his name. Oh dear God, was he turning himself on.

“I thought… since you liked them, me in them, so much, I would wear something… uh, pleasing.”

“You were looking forward to this then…” Giovanni shook his head in disbelief. That was it. It was decided. Cyrus was getting a collar. And maybe a leash… With a little bell attached. And he would walk him around the apartment just like a Persian.

“I wasn’t exactly-” Cyrus began to explain himself. He was going to apologize for having thought ahead so boldly even though he was nowhere near the level of brazenness that Giovanni was currently exhibiting.

 

Still, Giovanni had decided that this punishment game hadn’t gone far enough. Just as their waitress was making her way back over to the table was the perfect time to take it up a notch.

It took some trying on his part but he successfully managed to get both of his feet out of his shoes and, after tugging down his panties, wrapped around Cyrus’ cock.

Cyrus had never experienced a foot job. He had no idea such a thing existed. This new experience was indecent and ludicrously depraved. He was ashamed that he was enjoying it but the guilt only aroused him more. It made no sense and he couldn’t even think straight enough to determine if there was any.

“So how’s everything here,” asked the waitress in the overly perky voice she had been trained to use. “Are we all ready to start?”

Cyrus slammed his hands on the table in surprise as his face turned white with fear as his irrational mind raced ahead of him. Now they had an audience. Somehow, she would know. She would see him and somehow know what they were doing, what he was doing. Now his embarrassment was causing him to leak precum.

“Mr. Akagi, are you okay?” The waitress held her pad in one hand and placed the other on Cyrus’ shoulder.

There it was again, the sweet tone of voice that told Giovanni this girl was all too-interested in providing a bit more then the standard customer service to Cyrus. He didn’t glare at her this time. He had no reason to and just rolled his eyes as he gently rolled Cyrus’ cock between his feet.

“Oh, he’s fine,” he said waving off her concern. “I think the lighting may be too bright back here for him. If you could tell the manager to just turn them down a bit.”

Cyrus cleared his throat and nodded as he reached for his own glass of water.

“Yes, I think that’s it. It’s just… the heat. I’ll be fine, thank you.”

Giovanni nodded his approval with a smile. Someone was being a good boy. The poor waitress let out a sympathetic whine of her own a leaned into Cyrus, putting more weight on her touch.

“Aw, are you sure?”

“He’s sure,” Giovanni snapped. “Now, I’m ready to order if you’re ready to stop feeling up on my partner. If you’re not capable of that, then send me someone who is.”

They both jumped at his bark, Cyrus twitching more so underneath the table. Was Giovanni… possibly jealous of him?

The waitress straightened up in a quick minute with a defeated expression on her face.

“My apologies, Sir. What can I get for you?”

Now why was Cyrus 'Mr. Akagi’ and he was just 'Sir’? The table was under his damn name and she should know that much at least if she wanted a decent tip. This was pissing him off more then it should.

“I’ll order for the both of us,” he said quickly while taking a superficial glance at the menu. “I think we’re both going to start with dessert first. Bring us two sorbets with a nice liqueur.”

“Yes, Sir.” She nodded and took both their menus and Giovanni let out a snort of derision as she walked away.

He took his feet down and stared at Cyrus, curiously watching him regain his composure. His face was red, his breathing was choppy, and he so very much looked like he was close to tears. Surprisingly, he did a good job at holding in his moans.

Cyrus himself felt much like he looked. He had been so close to orgasm but held it in. The strange touch of the waitress also discomforted him enough to knock him out of that elusive happy place. He didn’t know if he should be thankful or irritated. At least now he had control of his body and could think clearly again.

“Get under the table, Cyrus.”

“What?”

He stared at Giovanni, again in bewilderment. He thought they were just going out to dinner. He was slightly excited that they would be doing something so… very much like a normal couple. He thought the night was going well, until the… sexual foot assault, or sorts, happened. Although, he had to admit that he didn’t dislike it. Doing such a thing in such a restrictive place made him feel, almost treasured in a strange way. Close to desirable, if he dared to use that word.

“Under… the table?”

“Don’t you want dessert,” he asked. Cyrus blushed as he heard the distinct sound of a zipper being undone.

Cyrus was apprehensive but only at first. After thinking it over, he removed his suit jacket and hung it over the back of his chair. Then with a quick glance to see if anyone was looking, he dropped to his knees and crawled under the table.

Well, he did like sorbet.


End file.
